


Won the Lottery, but Lost the Ticket

by Graffiti_Kami



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: At school, Dialogue-Only, For my creative writing class, I turned this in as an assignment, M/M, Prompt Fill, That's right, as is, for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 01:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8350885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffiti_Kami/pseuds/Graffiti_Kami
Summary: Dialogue-only Prompt fill:
Won the Lottery, But lost the Ticket





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I know nothing about the lottery, so I tried to be as vague as possible.

“Peter?”

“Hm?”

“I have some bad news.”

“Oh? And what’s that? Have you killed someone?”

“Nope! Haven’t broken my two year record yet!”

“I know. And I’m very proud of you for that.”

“Aw, shucks. You’re making Me and Yellow blush.”

“And what about White?”

“He went off to sulk somewhere.”

“Off to sulk?”

“Yeah. Oh, never mind. He’s back.”

“Well, if you haven’t killed anyone, did you take a job?”

“Well there was this really tempting-”

“Wade.”

“But not as tempting as jumping you when you say my name like that.”

“Wade.”

“But no, I haven’t taken any since that last one.”

“Alright. So, what is it?”

“I lost it!”

“Lost it?”

“I just bought it from the corner store, and was bringing it home-”

“Lost what?”

“-so much money!”

“Wade, look at me.”

“Pete?”

“Whatever it is you lost, it’s fine.”

“But Petie-Pie~”

“I love you.”

“...”

“...”

“Are you trying to distract me?”

“Is it working?”

“Like a charm, Baby Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really like this one. It's one of the only assignments I've finished, so that's not really saying much. Oh well.
> 
> It was meant to be a dialogue-only story about the prompt, without actually stating the prompt
> 
> As noted in the beginning, I know nothing about the lottery, apart from people go buy tickets and if you "win", you get money.
> 
> As you can see, my vagueness lead to failure in anyone being able to guess what the prompt was. But it was the same for everyone in the class, so my ego is pacified.
> 
> Also, my teacher liked it, so I count this as a win.
> 
> I hope you liked it too!


End file.
